


The Sports Day Incident

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sports Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing first. Lambo loved his family with all his heart. He adored his Tsuna-nii, his mama, his siblings, even Aho-dera and stupid Reborn. He would also be the first to admit that his family was crazy. </p><p>Which was why when he found out that they would be coming to his Sports Day, he knew that everything was going to dissolve into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sports Day Incident

**Author's Note:**

> For st-yours from tumblr.
> 
> hi i saw that you were accepting prompts and i just thought how cute would it be TYL if it's like lambo's first soccer game or something and the whole familigia shows up to cheer him on? ((like literally)) idk if that's a prompt but most def a head cannon i stand by

First thing first. Lambo loved his family with all his heart. He adored his Tsuna-nii, his mama, his siblings, even Aho-dera and stupid Reborn.

He would also be the first to admit that his family was crazy. (Vongola crazy was Vongola crazy, okay?)

The thing was none of his classmates knew that. As far as everyone was concerned, he was some rich foreign student. They had no idea that Lambo had been living in Japan since he was five, that coming to Namimori Middle was more because Tsuna-nii had gone here and because Hibari was still around too.

Since Tsuna-nii wanted to make sure Lambo (and I-pin who was in the next class) got a full normal education and didn't want civilians dragged into Vongola, Lambo tuned down the craziness. He could act perfectly normal.

Basically, though, all those crazy stories of what Tsuna-nii went through and did at Namimori Middle were considered to be urban myths.

Except for one.

Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari who went ahead and made himself the principle of Namimori Middle. Hibari who still ruled with an iron fist and definitely bit anyone to death for breaking the rules. It was fairly easy to see why all the stories involving Tsuna-nii were considered to be urban myths. Everyone was convinced that Hibari would never have let that happen on his watch. (Never mind that the fact that Hibari would have been a student back then and part of the chaos. As far as everyone knew, he had always been the principal of Namimori Middle.)

It was well agreed upon that no one wanted to draw Principal Hibari's attention.

Which was why everyone had a collective heart attack the day the classroom door slid open and there stood Principal Hibari.

"Hibari-sama," their teacher said with just a thread of fear in his voice. "Is there something I can help you with?" He nervously wrangled his hands, surprised.

Hibari ignored him, walking straight to Lambo. "Cow herbivore. The Small Animal said the entire herd is coming for your Sport Day tomorrow."

Lambo dropped his pencil. The entire family was coming tomorrow?! What was Tsuna-nii thinking?! He was so stunned that, he didn't notice that Hibari had left or Sakamoto, who sat next to him, quietly asking about how he knew Principal Hibari.

This was going to end horribly.

* * *

Hibari lied.

Or rather he didn't clarify enough. Lambo had expected by 'entire herd' that meant Tsuna-nii and the rest of the Guardians and most likely the girls. He was not expecting all of the Varia, CEDEF, Arcobaleno, Shimon and Cavallone famiglias to show up. Was that Byakuran…? No. He still hadn't forgiven that white haired devil for the whole Marshmallow and Grape Candy War.

I-pin laughed. "Looks like everyone came," she said brightly.

"The school isn't going to be standing after this," Lambo grumbled.

They watched as Spanner pushed a button and suddenly a giant banner that said "GO I-PIN! GO LAMBO" grew out of the stands with music and confetti.

Around them the students began to whisper.

"Do you know who they are?" Sakamoto asked, pointing to the stands.

"We don't know them right I-pin?" Lambo said. Sakamoto was a nice guy. A bit plain, but he had a good heart and was absolutely normal.

"Absolutely not," I-pin agreed.

"Don't be like that, Lambo, I-pin."

They both turned around. "Tsuna-nii!" they chorused together.

Tsuna pulled both his siblings into a hug. "It's been too long," he said.

"Did you have to bring everyone?" Lambo complained. He had only wanted Tsuna-nii to come. That was why he had extended the invitation in the first place.

Tsuna scratched his cheek. "Ahaha. Well they all wanted to come back when I told them I was planning on attending your Sports Day. I couldn't really stop them."

I-pin eyed her family in the distant, waving as she spotted Fon in the crowd. "This is going to end badly, Tsuna-nii," she said.

Tsuna laughed. "I know." He didn't look entirely put off by the idea. In fact, if Lambo didn't know any better, he would have said Tsuna-nii was actually looking forward to it.

Lambo shared a look with I-pin. Clearly, Tsuna-nii was spending too much time with Reborn if this Tsuna found the inevitable chaos enjoyable.

* * *

It had come so close in the end.

The last event of the day was the parent race, which swiftly devolved into a Vongola Style race. Lambo had spotted Reborn in the commentator booth and gave up. He turned to his classmates and told them to be prepared to run.

"Why?" Sakamoto asked. "We're done with the racing. It's the parents turn."

This was why Sakamoto was a blessed normal human being with no exposure to the chaos that was known as Vongola.

Well, let it be said that Lambo didn't warn them.

As predicted, the race didn't end with a clear winner before a full out brawl broke out. Lambo didn't even see who started it. He noted that was everyone around him was watching in stunned horror as Hibari had come out of nowhere, brandishing his tonfas and jumping straight into the brawl.

"Maybe they'll keep it contain to the field?" I-pin said.

Lambo just buried his head in his hands, ignoring the flying knives, gunshots and sword slashes. He would take comfort in the fact that no one had broken out the Dying Will Flames.

"Shouldn't you stop them Tsuna-nii?" Lambo pleaded. Tsuna had come to join I-pin and him on the sidelines the minute the fight had broken out.

Tsuna shrugged. "It's better they get it out of their system now, instead of later. If the damage can be contained to the school instead of the town, it's so much better. We own the school after all."

Where had Lambo's older brother gone? The one who just four years ago made Lambo write apology letters for the destruction he caused. The one who use to freak out over the chaos. Reborn had corrupted him!

That was when Lambo spotted Byakuran targeting Gokudera. Swearing, Lambo jumped into the fray, his horns crackling with his Lightning Flames. "Marshmallow Freak! Stay away from Gokudera-shi!" he shouted, shocking Byakuran.

"It's about time you join us, Ano-ushi!"

"Shut up Ano-dera! I didn't want all of you people to come in the first place! I just wanted Tsuna-nii to come!"

"Lambo! That's extremely not nice to say!"

Back on the sidelines, I-pin groaned. "So much for not joining in the fight, Lambo," she muttered.

"Who are you people?" Sakamoto asked in dismay, looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna merely smiled. "We're Lambo and I-pin's family."

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos everywhere. I'm convinced Tsuna can't take the family anywhere and has long become resigned to it all.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
